Til Kingdom Come
by HigherMagic
Summary: Written for the prompt: Simon and Kieren are alive again and find out they're an Alpha/Omega pair. Alpha!Simon, Omega!Kieren. Unbeta'd.
1. Chapter 1

I watched 'In The Flesh' and now these tragic gay zombies are in my head forever and I'm not even mad about it. Prompted on Tumblr.

* * *

"So, you've never done this before? Even before the Rising?"

"I -." Kieren pauses, ducking away with a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Simon's thumbs trail over the tiny pink color, amazed as he had been the very first time he'd seen Kieren, whole and alive and _human_, without the makeup and the contacts in but still breathing, heart beating, _beautiful_. "No. Not really. I've messed around a bit but -."

Oh. Simon shivers, unused even now to the feeling of heat that rushes through him. Desire, he'd felt even when he was dead, but now with it comes urgency - the fear of leaving too soon, of it all being over too quickly.

Kieren kisses him, just as sudden and sweet as his kisses always are, and Simon leans into it after a moment, his arms wrapping tight around Kieren as the scents in the room turn from dust and undisturbed air to the sweeter, thicker scent of an aroused Omega. His beautiful, nervous, eager First laying under him and, when Simon pulls back, Kieren's wide brown eyes are open and trusting, his smile soft on his kiss-red lips.

Simon can feel the warmth of Kieren, leaping up against his hands when he brushes a hand over his cheek and smiles. "Well, then, if you don't mine me pryin'," he says, head tilted, eyes serious; "what _have _you done?"_  
_

Kieren gives a soft laugh, eyes darting away for a moment again, his hands settled light as spring rain on Simon's shoulders. "A bit," he says, coy and teasing when Simon rolls his eyes. "Not as much as I want to do. Not as much as I hope we're going to do."

"Oh, really?" Kieren nods, and he might be nervous but he's definitely not unsure. Simon can see that in him. Simon nods, mimicking, and leans down slowly for another kiss that Kieren surges up to meet him, softening and leaning into the feeling of Simon's hands in his hair as they kiss.

It's not just Kieren's scent, now, but Simon's too, Alpha rut sitting heavy in the back of Kieren's throat. The Omega shivers, spreading his legs a little farther apart so that Simon has more room between them, digging his heels into the small bed to arch up, craving that heat, the closeness, that suddenly is so important and so, so _strong _now that they're both alive.

"What do you want to do, Kieren?" Simon asks between once kiss and the next, leaning their foreheads together, blue eyes staring into brown with that same intensity as ever. Simon's gaze feels like a real threat for Kieren, like he might burst into flames from the heat. "Do you want me to touch you? You wanna touch me?"

"Can I?"

Oh, what a sweet boy. "You can touch me 'til kingdom come," Simon says, sincere and grinning that half-smile that always makes Kieren shiver and swallow.

"Okay - okay," Kieren says, his hands fumbling at Simon's jeans until they give, and he pulls his legs up so that he can push down the offending clothes with his feet, his hands wandering free but shy around the exposed skin.

Simon pulls back just long enough to pull his sweater over his head, throwing it to one side. Kieren swallows, sitting up, his eyes on the scars on Simon's inner arms, and he knows if he reached back he'd feel that long, pale white raised scar. He hasn't mustered the courage to ask where that's from, yet.

Simon is bare for him, arms open to allow Kieren all the room he wants to touch and explore. Looking up, he meets Simon's eyes, relaxing when one of Simon's hands twists through his hair and settles gently on the back of his neck.

He leans in, letting his warm lips drag along Simon's torso, and the Alpha swallows, the foreign yet familiar prickling picking up behind his eyes as they flash red for a brief moment. From above, he can see answering gold threading through Kieren's dark eyes.

"How do you want to do this?" Kieren asks, his hands fidgeting along Simon's hipbones, not daring to drift lower even though Simon is essentially bare for him now. Kieren refuses to look, nothing short of pure trust and adoration on his upturned face as he places another soft kiss to Simon's torso.

Simon smiles, leaning down and pulling Kieren up by his hair just to hear his Omega gasp as he presses a kiss to Kieren's forehead. "Let's try this," he murmurs, pushing Kieren back down and then onto his side, sliding into place behind him. Kieren immediately snuggles back against the warm of Simon's bare chest, his body going lax as the Alpha wraps an arm over him.

"This works," Kieren says, light like he's trying not to laugh. Simon kisses the back of his neck, his hand stroking down Kieren's lean body as the Omega settles into place beside him. "I don't get to touch you as much this way, though."

"Don't worry," Simon says, grinning. His voice, so close and so unexpected, makes Kieren shiver. He lifts his hips a little when Simon works at his jeans and pulls his shirt up until they're both more exposed, until Simon reaches down to pull the blankets up around their waists.

Kieren, now that he's alive again, gets cold easily. Simon doesn't want him shivering or shaking out of anything other than pleasure.

He kisses the back of Kieren's neck again, letting his teeth drag just enough that the Omega tenses his shoulders, head tilted to one side as Simon presses himself closer again until he can feel every line of Kieren's body pressed up right against his own. His sweet Omega turns to look at him, Kieren's nose tucked under Simon's jaw, the scent of them rolling together in the small room.

"This way, you can work yourself back onto me, yeah? Nice and slow." He wraps one hand around Kieren's hipbone, grinding his cock against the slick leaking between Kieren's thighs. The Omega shivers, arching back, eyes half-lidded and golden. "Control the pace, figure out what you like. Sounds good, yeah?"

"Yeah." Kieren swallows, one hand bracing back against Simon's thigh, pulling him closer. "Yeah, I -." Another swallow, Kieren turning his head as best he can and kissing Simon's neck - sucking and wet. "I want it. I want you - inside me."

Simon's fingers tighten on his hip, just for a moment. "Sure," he says, swallowing hard to fight the urge to just thrust inside. Kieren is far too precious for something like that. "Just let me…" He draws back just enough to get his hand wrapped around his cock, and just about loses it when Kieren lets go to let him move and instead spreads himself open, his cheeks blushing red and buried in the pillows but still presenting as best he can. "God, you are a sight, aren't you?"

Kieren lets out another happy half-laugh, his grin widening when Simon kisses his blushing cheek and starts to slowly - so slowly - push inside of him.

He slides in until Kieren lets go of himself, biting back a pained sound, and immediately stops, one arm wrapped tight around Kieren and his other hand finding that spot on his hip again, the skin already darker in the promise of a bruise. "Just work back as you're ready," he murmurs, kissing and nuzzling Kieren's bared neck as the Omega shivers, caught like he wants to flinch into Simon's protective hold and crawl away at the same time. "We've got all the time in the world. It's okay."

Kieren nods, hips jerking as he tries to clench down around the stretch of Simon inside of him. It aches, bone-deep like a punch, but in a good way. His body is eager for it, wants him to shove back and take it all despite the pain, and with Simon's gentle kisses running up and down his neck he feels himself starting to relax, his breathing calming down from that hitching stammer.

He swallows, hikes one thigh up just a little, and takes Simon's hand off his hip, threading their fingers together inside and letting the Alpha hold him tightly, all warm skin and careful hands and soft breaths. He pushes back, sighing at the stretch. It seems like forever until finally he feels Simon's hips pushed up against his ass, but when he does they both let out explosive breaths, caught on the feeling of being so connected.

"Oh…my God," Simon breathes, his teeth against Kieren's skin as the Omega closes his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Kieren nods. His voice is shaky; "Yes," he replies. "I'm - I'm alright." Then, Simon shifts, just a little, eager for more of his heat, and Kieren shrinks closer. Simon's free hand is wrapped around his wrist, covering the mark of his own death, and Kieren suddenly can't speak. Instead he rolls his hips and tries to start a rhythm, start _something_ that can build and build and build like he's always been promised sex would.

"Okay," Simon says, his own voice unsteady. "Okay." Then, he starts to move - slow, even pulls out and gentle thrusts back in. Kieren is slick enough that he goes easily, and every time the Alpha sinks in, it's like he can't help moaning loudly, lost and caught in the heat of Kieren's tight, welcoming body. "I, _God_, Kieren, you feel so fuckin' _good_."

Kieren turns his head, smiling, his eyes glowing a dull gold. Simon can feel the growl, bubbling from his chest, eyes prickling red. When they were dead, their eyes couldn't change like this, but Simon knows that if Kieren was beautiful before, there's nothing that could compare to him now.

Kieren cups his cheek, body twisting, and hauls them together for a kiss. It's wet and messy and off-center, and Simon growls and pulls away.

"Can we do this on your back?" he asks, hesitating only a little on the question. But his hesitance melts away at Kieren's eager nod, and he smiles and pulls out, letting Kieren roll himself over and make room for Simon between his legs.

It's a more awkward angle and Kieren has to wrap his legs up around Simon's waist for his Alpha to sink in properly, but suddenly it's somehow so much better, like Simon can get deeper like this, closer, the heat of him covering Kieren and making him sweat.

Simon's eyes have a ring of red in them as he stares down, wide-eyed and adoring. "Can I kiss you, Kieren?" He always asks, like he doesn't believe Kieren wants to be kissed unless he starts it.

Kieren laughs, reaching up and cupping Simon's cheeks. "Yes," he says, emphatically. "Yes." Simon leans down, kisses him, "Yes, whenever you'd like." And his hands are everywhere on Simon's chest, or running through his hair, or curling around the small of his back where the scar stops but Kieren can pull him in deeper, or use the leverage to lift his hips up into the thrusts.

Simon growls as Kieren shifts against him and then suddenly Kieren lets out a soft, startled sound, his eyes wide and flashing gold. His body spasms, stomach sucked in. "Simon," he whispers, eyes raking down, back up. "Do that again."

So Simon does; tries to pull back and work his cock in just right to get Kieren to make that sweet, _filthy _noise all over again, and when he does he feels the Omega tighten up, Kieren's hands flying to his shoulders and digging in with blunt nails.

"Again," Kieren demands, his thighs trembling. "Please!"_  
_

What a sweet, eager boy he has. Simon nods, resting his forehead against Kieren's as he angles himself as best he can, so he can watch Kieren's face as he gets closer, able to tell when he's hit that spot just right or when he needs to try again. Kieren bites his lip just so that Simon will kiss it, his nails raking down the Alphas back and scrabbling for purchase on Simon's sweaty skin.

"I'm - I can't -." Simon knows. God, does he know. He kisses Kieren again, pushing in deep and rutting as he feels Kieren tighten, bear down, slick and shaking around him as the Omega comes. It's wonderful, the most beautiful thing Simon has ever seen as he watches Kieren's eyelids flutter, his mouth hanging open, chest heaving like he can't decide whether to hold his breath or hyperventilate, his peach-colored skin now stripped with white and stark.

It's too much - the scent of him, the feeling of Kieren going so tight and slick around him - Simon pulls out abruptly, wrapping his hand around the head of his cock as he shudders and growls through his own orgasm, adding his mess to Kieren's heaving stomach. The Omega looks up at him, golden eyes glowing and dazed, before he sits up and pulls Simon into another kiss, just as hard and passionate as their first one was.

Simon wraps his clean hand around the back of Kieren's neck, still breathing hard as Kieren kisses him.

"You didn't knot me," Kieren says, almost accusing.

Simon huffs a laugh. "Not gonna on your first time," he replies, knocking his knuckles lightly against Kieren's jaw. "We can work up to that."

Kieren smiles, this shy thing aimed down at his lap, his cheeks still a dark red. "Yeah?"

"Hey." Simon settles down, lifting Kieren's chin until they're looking at each other again. "I told you; I'm here with you, 'til the end." He smiles and Kieren shakes his head, grinning down at his lap again. "Now come on, let's get you cleaned up. You're a mess."

"You made a mess of me," Kieren shoots back, unresisting as Simon hauls him up to his feet.

The Alpha shrugs one shoulder, unrepentant, then pauses, his eyes on Kieren's kiss-red mouth, stuck.

Kieren cocks his head to one side, eyebrow raised. "I told you, you can," he says, grinning when Simon's eyes flash up to his, all-blue once again. Then, the Alpha gives a self-deprecating laugh and pulls Kieren in, cupping his face in his large hands and kissing his Omega breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

Now with knotting! \o/

* * *

Kieren's eyes fluttered open at the gentle, insistent tug of Simon's hands in his hair, but he refused to move from where he was mouthing at the slight swell at the base of his Alpha's cock. Simon's knot was just barely starting to swell, the Alpha a panting and gasping mess under his hands and his mouth.

It took a lot to get Simon to this level and Kieren was determined to enjoy it, damnit.

"Kieren," Simon growled, his eyes glowing red. His hips arched up, seeking something wet and warm to wrap around his cock so that he could knot, but then his iron-clad control took over again and he forced himself to settle down onto the bed. He tugged on Kieren's hair again but Kieren refused to go, knowing Simon wouldn't get rougher to get what he wanted - his Simon, always gentle when it came to him, always careful, would never push.

He opened his mouth around the head of Simon's cock, one hand teasing at the swell of his knot where it met his balls, his other hand going between his own legs and dragging through the slick there, teasing himself open.

He couldn't take much of Simon into his mouth yet, since the sex that they _had _been having was much like their first time - slow, gentle, sweet. Simon never pushed and Kieren didn't exactly have the experience to ask for stuff like this.

But his mouth watered at the thought of getting Simon in his mouth, of one day being able to take him all, maybe even convince Simon to knot him there too - it would take a while, he was sure, but he was a stubborn bastard when he wanted to be.

"Kieren," Simon said again, voice growling. "Come up here. _P__lease_."

Kieren quite liked when Simon got breathless. "Are you going to knot me?" he asked, refusing to move until he got confirmation. He sank a finger into his ass, body shivering from the base of his spine and upwards at the tease.

Simon blinked, his mouth twisting as he considered.

Kieren growled, softly, and sucked hard at the loose skin around Simon's half-swelled knot. "I know what I can take," he said, his voice hard, eyes darkly pleased when Simon hissed in a breath.

Simon merely tugged on him again in answer, hand sliding from his hair to the nape of his neck and squeezing, so Kieren let him go and crawled up his Alpha until he was straddling Simon's hips, able to feel his Alpha's knot riding the slick crease of his ass.

"Are you going to knot me?" Kieren demanded again, dragging his slick-wet fingers across Simon's mouth and watching as Simon's eyes glowed a dark red in answer. Then, Simon bit his lip and nodded, chest heaving in surrender. "Good."

Then, Kieren grabbed Simon's shoulders and hauled him up into a kiss. He still initiated them most of the time - Simon was wary and constantly searching for his consent, for his invitation - but Simon melted into him quickly after, cupping Kieren's face as he always did, gentle and passionate.

Kieren reached back, grabbing Simon's cock and pressing it against his hole, and sank down onto it with a slow, soft breath.

"Easy," Simon warned, resting their foreheads together, petting across Kieren's neck, up through his hair, down his long, pale neck. "Easy there, don't rush -."

"I know what I can take," Kieren replied sharply, his eyes fixed on Simon's and glowing gold. Indeed, Simon sank in easily, and Kieren's body welcomed him eagerly. Kieren sighed once he felt the backs of his thighs hit Simon's hips and circled his hips, smiling at the tease of the knot already pressing against his rim.

"_Kieren_." How Simon could fit so much reverence, such unabashed adoration in his voice, in his name, Kieren would never know. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Simon's, and wrapped his arms around Simon's shoulders as Simon's hands found a comfortable space on his hips. "Are you alright?"_  
_

Kieren nodded. "Shut up," he said, half-laughing, grinning. Simon's hands stroked up his sides, always so gentle. "You're an Alpha. Have sex like one."

Simon huffed a laugh through his nose, a smile twisting his mouth. "Alright, bossy," he teased, one hand flying to the thick hair at the back of Kieren's head and tugging his head back, exposing his neck to Simon's mouth. "This more like it?"

Kieren hummed, shivering at the hot press of Simon's mouth against his sensitive neck. "You've got the idea," he said, still teasing until Simon shifted on the bed and laid back a little, pulling Kieren over him and giving him room to thrust up into his Omega. "Yeah, Simon, that's more like it."

Simon growled, already close from Kieren's teasing, and dropped his other hand to wrap around Kieren's cock, stroking quickly. The hand at Kieren's nape tightened and pulled him in. Kieren buried his face in Simon's neck, nails digging into his chest as he felt Simon getting closer.

"Kieren, I -." Simon snarled, choking as he thrust up and abruptly couldn't pull out - it was like he would die if he did, so he just kept rutting up, chasing the itch at the base of his cock that told him to bury himself into his Omega mate until that itch gave way.

When he came, his knot swelled up, huge and hard. He felt like he might actually suffocate, caught in the tight clench of Kieren around him. It was...incredible, better than any high he'd chased, and he couldn't do much more than cling to Kieren, wrapping him up tight in his arms as he rode the high, barely breathing until finally the itch gave way, the knot stopped swelling, and he began to come.

He collapsed with a gasp, brushing his hands up to Kieren's face and through his hair. "Are you okay?" he asked, unsure if he'd grabbed hard.

Kieren was looking at him, eyes glazed over and golden. He sat back, staring down at the mess he'd made on Simon's stomach, driven over the edge by his Alpha's knot.

He bit his lip, circling his hips against the knot to test the stretch, and gave a very satisfied heave of breath. "Amazing," he breathed, tilting his head up to stare up at the ceiling. Kieren took another deep breath, rubbing his hands through his hair, down his neck, before dropping them to Simon's chest again. Simon could only stare.

The Alpha's stomach was giving rhythmic twitches, each new spurt causing a reaction in him. He reached up and cradled Kieren's face, gently, just as breathless.

"Come here," he said softly, and Kieren grinned and leaned down so that they could kiss, Simon's hands once again gentle on the sides of his face. "You sure you're alright?"

Kieren pinched him, hard enough to make him hiss. "Shut up," the Omega replied, before promptly laying the rest of his weight on Simon's chest, content to make his Alpha bear the brunt of his weight while they waited out his knot.


End file.
